


Hurricane Love

by lovrunitd (vinndetta)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Coffee Shop, College, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Questioning Lafayette, School, gay???, lol, the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/lovrunitd
Summary: Suddenly, Alex turned his head to look over his shoulder, taking a long look at John.“You agree with me, right?”John’s heart skipped a beat.Oh.John blanked, an indescribable feeling of hopelessness surrounding him.





	Hurricane Love

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man hope u enjoy it
> 
> also, this is based off my other work, drowning. i wrote the first chapter for that a long time ago, and i will pick it up soon! but this is like the shorter spinoff of that fic! so check that out? :) thanks

Hurricane Love

John Laurens could blame this all on Lafayette and Hercules, but he really couldn’t. John honestly had no idea what was going to happen that day the moment his shift at the coffee shop ended. In a week, the three of them would have to go back to their college apartment for their junior year.

The others two were already in the coffee shop, waiting for his in their usual corner. They were already gesturing him over. He sat down next to them, and they immediately started jesting with each other as if they had never been separated. Hercules had just returned from visiting home in New Mexico, Lafayette had decided to stay in an apartment rather than visit his family in France, and John had stayed with his family in New York.

“Poor kid’s been sitting there for over an hour.” Lafayette remarked, vaguely gesturing behind him. Despite how hard he tried, John couldn’t help but glance over at the person Gilbert was referring to. The boy was just twirling the straw in his cup around, as if he was still waiting. John felt a pang of guilt and pity for him.  
An employee, who John recognized as his co-worker Danielle, approached the boy cautiously, as John watched on looking just past Lafayette.

"Sir?" 

The boy glanced up, looking at the curly-haired woman. He had bags under his eyes, which was quite distracting from the obvious sorrow that was deep within his eyes. 

"If your friend doesn't come soon, we need the seat for other customers.” Danielle stated solemnly, although John could tell that Danielle felt really bad. The boy evidently had no response to that, lowering his head to look down at his drink. 

John felt bad for eavesdropping. He couldn’t help it though – it felt as if he was drawn to this conversation. Besides, it was too late to drop out now as his curiosity was at its peak.

“It’s too bad. Whoever left him here has done a great disservice.” Hercules muttered, and Gilbert nodded in agreement. 

John decided to take action. He murmured a few excuses, and stood up quickly. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, or what he was even planning to do. It was a raw instinct that he felt whispering in his ear, telling his that it was something he had to do. He walked over to the table where the boy was sitting, and before he knew it, he had opened his mouth and spoken aloud.

“Hey! There was a lot of traffic – sorry I’m late!”

John sat down, and the boy looked up suddenly, who seemed confused that this complete stranger had just sat down and talked to him. John wouldn’t blame him; he’d feel the same way if someone had sat down next to his randomly.

“John. Just go along with it.” He whispered, shooting the boy a wink. He continued to make small talk, although it was mostly one-sided on his part. The guy just blinked and stared at his for the several minutes that he was talking, but he didn’t really mind.

“Thank you for joining me.” The boy muttered, looking down. He was obviously nervous and embarrassed that John had just decided to sit down with him. 

“It’s no problem.” He smiled genuinely, nudging the boy. “I don’t mind.”

“One question: what are you doing here by yourself?” John asked, genuinely curious. “Someone stood you up, didn’t they?” John answered his own question, and the boy looked up surprised. “A cutie like you doesn’t deserve that.”

The boy’s eyes grew larger, almost in disbelief in what John had just said. There was somewhat of an awkward silence, and all John could hear was the murmurs of conversations around them. Then the boy started giggling softly at first, but then it became more audible. 

“I’m Alexander. Nice to meet you.” He said with a soft smile on his face. “Just Alex is fine.” John’s smile grew larger and his eyes twinkled with delight. He always followed his instinct, as it had never failed his. Once again, his instinct introduced his to Alex, and he felt a tingly feeling on the inside.

The two continued talking throughout the night. John learned that Alex was an incoming freshman at the college, a major in psychology, and an aspiring writer. He told him a little about himself as well; he was a junior, a major in environmental science, and an aspiring teacher.

Time passed by quickly, then Alex realized that he had to go. John nodded, and they both got up, walking slowly towards the exit. Alex turned around at the door, facing John. He looked straight into his eyes, and he felt like he was looking through his soul.

“So, do you think we’ll meet again?” Alex asked softly. He didn’t really seem to want to leave yet, so he lingered there at the door. He could turn around and push the door open from where he was standing, but he stayed there reluctantly. 

“Perhaps,” John raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. “Perhaps… it’s just a matter of time,” he said, with a mysterious tone to his voice. He felt a certain longing towards him, and his heart filled with sadness at the thought of him even leaving.

“Until… what exactly?” Alex raised an eyebrow at John’s words.

“Until we meet again, Alexander Hamilton." John bowed mockingly as a jest, and Alex laughed again. To his, his laugh was music to his ears, and when he dashed out of the coffee shop, John wished that he could hear it again.

“Alas, you’re letting him go.” John heard Lafayette behind him, and he turned around, rolling his eyes. Both boys were standing behind him; Gilbert looked disappointed and Hercules crossed his arms.

“He wasn’t mine, Laf.” John sighed. These two were always trying to get him in a relationship, but he wouldn’t budge. His relationship status wasn’t a matter of importance, but these two always insisted that it was their duty to help him with his love life.

“He could have been.” Hercules remarked, to which Gilbert nodded in agreement. 

John shook his head. Alex wasn’t his.

-

One morning, a few weeks into the semester, John decided to leave the apartment early for work just to get away from his roommates, who wouldn’t stop bothering him about Alex. 

“Welcome. How may I help you?”

“John?” The voice asked instead. John glanced up, expecting the customer to rattle off an order from the top of their head rather than call out his name questioningly. Alex stood in front of him, wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie with a backpack. He was equally as surprised as John to see him here, and he visibly swallowed.

“I didn’t think I’d see you here.” Alex looked down at the floor shyly.

“Well, I work here.” John laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the tension.

“Oh.” Alex nodded. 

Customers started to trickle in slowly, and Alex looked behind him. John coughed, and Alex turned back around, his eyes focused on his.

“Your order?” He asked, a smile on his face. 

Alex quickly ordered and then proceeded to wait at the other part of the counter. John gave him the coffee, and they both nodded at each other. John started to lose himself in his work as the morning hours were quite busy. By the time some other co-workers arrived and he was finally able to take a break, Alex had been long gone.

-

Over the next couple weeks, Alex showed up several times. He always came in the morning with a backpack in tow, like most other students who had woken up early for classes. Every single time, much to John’s dismay, he found himself so busy that Alex had already left for classes before he could have a full conversation with him. John found that this was somewhat disappointing; the opportunity to talk to him was so close, yet so far. 

John found a solution to this one day, about two weeks later. Alex had walked in, and it was the busy hours like usual. Danielle was the one who took his order this time, a Mocha Frappuccino with extra cream. John made eye contact with Alex and immediately began to work on his order. 

John took a cup and wrote “Alex” on it in big letters. Before he started making the drink, he came up with a great idea. He took the cup and wrote down “We should hang out sometime.” He also quickly scribbled down his phone number. He made the drink and handed it to him.

There wasn’t any time to dwell on it since John realized he needed to get to work on other drinks. By the time his shift ended, Alex, per usual, had left already. 

It was already noon and John was ready to leave to get started on some of his school assignments. He was already walking towards the exit when Danielle called his name.

“John, wait!” 

“Dani? What is it?”

“A customer left this for you. Didn’t manage to get his name, but he seems to be quite the charmer!” Danielle winked at him and gave him the receipt. When John took it, he spotted a few words written on it. His heart jumped at the possibility that it was from Alex.

“Thank you…?” John examined it.

“That sounds intriguing, 123-123-1234,” John read those words on the receipt, smiling as he put Alex’s phone number into his contacts.

-

John and Alex started hanging out, and one day per week started to change into two days, then three. Suddenly, they seemed to be spending almost every waking moment with each other besides classes. They studied in the library and hanged out with John’s roommates.

John had been taught so much by Alex, whose friendship was a comfort to his. Alex taught him how to mend clothes after they’ve been ripped, how to take notes as quickly as possible during a lecture, and how to make coffee for the all-nighter that all students do at one point. He seemed to be leading him through some kind of wonderland, and he never wanted the tour to end.

Alex and John slowly became inseparable friends and they wouldn’t have it any other way. One thing led to another and the original three friends found that Alex, their fourth member, was going to be their new roommate.

Alex slowly became friends with Hercules and Gilbert as well, teaching Hercules how to cook and teaching Lafayette how to manage his hair. In return, Lafayette taught Alex French recipes and how to overcome stage fright; Hercules taught him how to sow accessories and tie a bowtie.

Overall, Alex was a new addition to their friend group. John wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

As soon as Alex walked in, John knew even with his back turned towards him. He liked to barge into his room uncalled for, wanting to talk about anything from current politics to annoying classmates. He was about to say something, and he quickly cut him off before he could start ranting again.

“Alex, I love talking to you, but I’m not going to sit through this and talk to you about your annoying classmate again. I have work to do.” John sighed.

“Wait, but John…” He dragged out. “I want us to prank someone…”

John sighed and turned around to face Alex. Alex was now a college sophomore and he was a college senior. He had known him for about a year, and Alex was – for lack of a better term – insufferable. John remembered seeing Alex for the first time; he was shy, nervous, tense, and patiently waiting. He had changed, John noticed. College had molded Alex into a different person; said college boy was determined and willing, much different from when John had first met him. Alex had so much to say now, his mouth forming words so quickly that it was as if he would run out of time before he could even say all what he wanted to say.

“Hm…” John pretended to contemplate. “Who and what, and it better not be anything too intricate. There’s things I need to do that should have been started a while ago, so it better not be too complicated.”

“I want to prank Hercules and Gilbert.” Alex stated. Before he could talk quickly about his plans, John cut him off. 

“Don’t you have things to do as well?”

“Okay, well, I wrote my paper for one of my classes, but I just need to work on cutting it down. So about the prank–”

“Are you talking about your paper for your Language Development class? The one that I looked over last week?”

“Yes, but–”

“The paper that’s due next month, hasn’t even been assigned yet, and is almost double the maximum page length?”

“Oh gosh, J, get on with it, will you?”

John rolled his eyes. Alex was always like this. He worked all the time, as if he needed to get everything done and written down. He wrote almost as if his life depended on it.

“Okay.” John relented. “I’m all down for pranking those two idiots. What’s the prank?”

“Okay, so you know how they’re always pushing you to be in a relationship?” Alex said giddily.

John nodded. 

“Well, I’ve found the perfect solution to getting them off your back.”

“So what is it?” John looked up at Alex, who had a calm expression on his face, although his trembling knees were betraying his excitement.

“You can fake-date me.”

As soon as those words came out of Alex’s mouth, John’s brain shut down. John couldn’t believe what he heard. Alex went on and on about his plan, like usual, but he couldn’t even hear him. John blocked him out, and retreated inside of his thoughts. He didn’t understand why Alex would even suggest that. They were best friends, and everything about them was platonic.

“Don’t you think… that’s a little extreme?” John cut in while Alex was ranting about the prank that he wanted to pull on the other two.

Alex snapped out of his rant. He was talking to him while looking at the ceiling, but his eyes glanced down at him. John’s heart jumped.

“It’s whatever you want to do,” Alex said, softly. John’s mind brought his back to the first time they met, and the soft, sweet Alex he had met that night. Alex’s current expression made him look sweet and innocent, and how could John ever say no to him?

“It’s on.”

-

John decided that his agreement to this prank was definitely a bad idea. He sat at the dinner table, as Lafayette was making food. Hercules and Alex were sitting down with him; Alex was next to him, Hercules was sitting across from Alex, and Gilbert’s saved spot was in front of John.

“Still working on getting that paper down to ten pages?” Hercules sniped to Alex. John didn’t see what exactly happened, but it seemed to him that Alex had kicked Hercules under the table since Hercules jumped suddenly. 

“Resorting to violence, now, huh?” Lafayette walked in, holding three plates.

“What took you so long?” John reached up and took the plates, putting them on the table.

“Um, rude? You should help if you want food so badly.” 

“What even is this?” Alex inquired, poking some of the plates.

“A bunch of food I used to eat when I was younger.” Lafayette went on and on about his food. “This here is ratatouille; it’s really good. This is soufflé – don’t eat it now, Alex – its dessert. That is pot-au-feu – yes, it’s literally saying something about fire and pot, but it’s really good – it’s vegetable and beef stew.”

“Okay, that’s good, that’s good.” John pushed Gilbert down before he could talk forever and all the dishes would be cold. “Gilbert here can talk for hours about his lovely French food, and we’d never be able to eat, since he’ll be talking about every single dish.”

“I resent that.” Gilbert didn’t resist though, as he probably knew that John had a valid point, and they all decided to eat Gilbert’s French cuisine.

John stayed quiet the entire dinner, while the other three were just engaging in small conversations. He was still thinking about it. He had already said yes to prank Hercules and Lafayette, but he couldn’t help this feeling of wrong. It all just felt wrong in his head, as if what Alex was planning to do was a terrible idea.

“Look, I’m just saying you’ll have to go through J’s boyfriend.” Alex finished saying, as John looked up to see an expression of shock and wonder appear on both boys’ faces.

“Wait, John has a boyfriend?”

“Why didn’t you tell us, John?”

“How did you know this, Alex?”

Hercules and Lafayette were talking frantically at the same time, and John didn’t even know what was happening anymore.

“Everyone, chill.” Alex said, smirking, leaning back in his chair.

“Who’s John’s boyfriend, and how do you know?” Gilbert sputtered.

“How do I know?” Alex raised his eyebrow and John looked down at the ground. “Of course I would know!”

“John’s boyfriend is me.”

John decided that Alex had to make it super dramatic, so the other two would descend into chaos, spouting declarations of disbelief and betrayal. 

-

“Phase one, completed with flying colors!” Alex whooped, almost knocking down the door by flying into the room.

John turned around in his chair, facing Alex while crossing his arms.

“Isn’t the phrase supposed to be ‘passed with flying colors’ instead?”

“J, don’t judge me.” Alex whined. “I’m just saying that we nailed it!”

The day before, after Alex outed their fake-relationship, the two roommates had congratulated them on their new relationship status. Alex considered this the first phase of their prank, and honestly, John was sort of worried about what the other stages would bring.

“Do you have other phases? Have you planned this down to every single detail?” John sighed at Alex, who was insufferable sometimes.

“I mean, if you want to think of it that way.” Alex shrugged. John let him keeping ranting about whatever came to his mind while he started to get his schoolwork done.

-

John wondered how it got to this point. It had been about three weeks since he had joined forces with Alex to deceive his two other roommates, and he had gotten wrapped into this façade because of him. 

John was hanging out with his roommates for their weekly study group. None of their majors were the same, but some classes did have overlapping concepts. The four of them usually did it anyway just so they could hold each other responsible for studying.

Alex walked in, holding a coffee. His hair was a mess, and there were bags under his eyes. He sat down next to John, and starting rambling about his annoying classmate again. John tuned him out in order to study concepts for his classes. Suddenly, Alex turned his head to look over his shoulder, taking a long look at John.

“You agree with me, right?”

John’s heart skipped a beat.

Oh.

John blanked, an indescribable feeling of hopelessness surrounding him. 

“John, you alright?” Hercules tilted his head, putting his hand on his hand comfortingly from across the table.

“Oh, I… yeah. I was just thinking about something.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Lafayette hummed, squeezing closer to Hercules to look at his closely. Hercules yelped, and flushed due to the sudden proximity of his friend.

“Just how insufferable my chemistry teacher is.” John shrugged, concealing his sudden realization. “The teacher keeps going on about how climate change is deadly, but doesn’t really take action to do something. She’s a research professor; that’s her job!” John glanced sideways at Alex, who was drinking his coffee. John looked back at the other two before Alex could notice him looking at him.

“Oh, J, I feel for you.” Hercules hummed. Before anyone could get a word out, Alex slammed down his coffee cup and stood up, pointing his finger angrily at Hercules.

“You can’t call him that!”

“You can’t just claim a nickname, Alex; I’m sure that’s not how it works.” Lafayette rolled his eyes.

“It’s mine!”

“Excuse me, is there a copyright on the nickname J for John? Uh… there isn’t.”

Alex and Lafayette went off arguing about it, leaving John and Hercules to calmly sit.

“Trust me, I know exactly how you feel…” Hercules muttered. John knew exactly what was happening then.

John was in love with Alex. 

-

John, after silently excusing himself, went into his room. The first thing he did was collapse onto his bed.

He couldn’t believe himself. How had he fallen in love with him? Alex was his best friend… his closest confident. They had always been so close.

He had always been in love with him, wasn’t he? He was just too dense and oblivious to realize until right then and there.

John loved Alex, the loud, boisterous boy who fights for what he believes in no matter what. That Alex was reckless, irresponsible, and wild; he was a fighter. 

John also loved Alex, the sweet, innocent boy that would comfort him in times of need. That Alex was delightful, doting, and affectionate; he was a lover.

Of course John had always loved Alex, yet it had taken so long for him to realize that his affection was far beyond platonic.

-

If anyone asked John right now, he’d say that he’d wish he was anywhere but here. This party was an outrageous idea, and there were way too many people there to even think properly. Lafayette insisted on having a Christmas party this year with all their friends. He was lucky that he could rent an apartment that was about as huge as a suite, but it was still overcrowded. John supposed it was a good way to end such a stressful semester, but he couldn’t even see two feet in front of him. He had no idea that the party was going to be so huge.

John struggled to find his way through the crowd. Lafayette and Hercules were off playing a game of Never Have I Ever, and Alex was off having a debate with some of his classmates. He was all alone with a bunch of people that he had never seen before in his life.

John hated this a lot.

-

John had no idea how he even got into this in the first place.

"Lafayette! Your turn!” Some random person called out, and Lafayette groaned. John somehow had gotten wrapped up in a game of Truth or Dare. A lot of people had already left the party, but those that had stayed found that this game was a way to pass the time.

“Truth or dare…” Lafayette looked around the room. “Alex.”

Alex sighed dramatically, and got up. “Truth.”

“When did you realize you were in love with John?”

“I think…” Alex paused, thinking about the question. “I’ve always been in love with J. J’s my best friend. His laugh and smile are so captivating. He’s somewhat of a miracle, really. J has been my first best friend. Sure, I knew people, but I’ve never felt so close to someone like J. I love the way he snorts at my jokes, the way he responds sarcastically to questions, and the way he is always ready to stand up for something he believes in.”

Everyone was silent. It was just a simple question, but Alex seemed to go on a soliloquy. 

“Everyone has something that they’re passionate about, but J’s… different. When he’s passionate, he makes the world stop and listen to him. When he’s passionate, there’s a fire within his eyes and his hurricane of words will make anyone rethink their stance on a subject. He’s all that I’ve ever wanted. All that I need.”  
Alex stopped, realizing he was talking too much.

“Wow, John. You really got yourself someone there.” Someone across the room laughed, and everyone else started laughing as well. The conversation eventually moved to current politics, and John sat back to think about what had just happened.

Was Alex that good of a liar? The words came out of his mouth as if he really was in love with him. John knew it couldn’t possibly true though. Alex could never be in love with him. John could never live up to Alex; he was a raging hurricane and he was just a passing breeze.

-

John had just sat down on the couch in their apartment, ready to take a break after coming home from Gilbert’s crazy Christmas party, when Alex came up to him. It was three in the morning and John was ready to nod off.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Alex muttered, standing in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets, eyes darting to the side. It was as if he had a loss for words, which hadn’t happened since that summer night before John’s junior year when the two had met initially.

“What do you mean?” John tilted his head.

“I can’t stand it.” Alex said simply. He inferred that he was referring to their fake relationship, as that seemed to be the only thing he could be talking about. 

John shrugged. “We can call it off, if you’d like.” He wouldn’t complain, even if he loved the fake affection he was lathered with by Alex.

“I love you, okay?” John paused at Alex’s sudden outburst. He wasn’t even sure if he heard that correctly. Alex loved him? John felt as if he was stuck in some silly dream, and he’d wake up soon enough with a longing in his heart.

“You what?”

“I love you.”

While John was in shock, Alex stepped back. A look of despair crossed over his face; he looked crushed.

“Alex, please.” John stood up to go to Alex, but he shook his head, putting his hands out as if he didn’t want him to get any closer to him.

“Please… don’t pity me.”

“Alex…” John reached out. John saw the despair in Alex’s eyes, and he didn’t know what to do. He was left speechless by the sudden confession, and Alex seemed to take it as a rejection. 

“J… I love you. I… think I always have.” Alex collapsed into John’s arms, and John proceeded to hold him up. John heard the pain in Alex’s voice, and John felt his own pain at seeing Alex like this.

“But how can you like me?” John laughed bitterly. “You’re a hurricane that runs for miles and miles and I’m a small seasonal breeze that amounts to nothing compared to you.”

Alex stood back up on his two feet. He wiped his eyes, but stared directly at John. 

“I’m a hurricane, and you’re a breeze. I may be high up in the air, but you keep me grounded. You’re the reason I have my life together, really. I may have taught you some little life hacks, but you taught me how to be human again. You taught me how to take a break. You taught me how to live life to the fullest. You’ve taught me kindness, patience, and sympathy.”

Alex looked down, and muttered. “But me? I’m a hurricane – a grenade of sorts. I’m dangerous, and I don’t want to hurt you.” Alex tried to step away afterwards, but John pulled him back by grabbing at his arm.

“Hurricanes can destroy… yes… that’s true… but it would be an honor to be hurt by you. I’m willing to risk my life just to be with you. You taught me it’s okay to be proud of who you are. You taught me how to make a difference, how to change my life, and how to fight for what I believe in. Alex… you’re all I’ve ever wanted… you’re everything to me.” John’s eyes darted away. He had admitted that Alex, this irritable, loudmouth, and resilient boy, had crawled his way into his heart and made it his home. Now, Alex knew how he felt.

“You mean…” Alex trailed off, staring wide-eyed at John.

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

After those words came out of John’s mouth, the two of them were wrapped in a silence filled with tension and satisfaction all at the same time. John was nervous. What if this was all a prank? Alex didn’t say anything, instead choosing to stay silent and stare at John.

“I… I’m sorry. Did I… misread the situation?” John sighed. “Could… we be okay, just for now?”

“Can we just be more than okay?” Alex whispered.

Before John knew what was happening, a warm pair of lips were pressed against his own lips. John gasped in surprise, which gave Alex the opportunity to lick his lips and initiate a French kiss. Their mouths were pressed against each other, and they both kissed each other like their lives depended on it.

When they finally pulled back, Alex laughed, and John raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I always have.”

John laughed, whispering back an “I love you,” then pressing his lips to Alex’s lips again. The world felt perfect in that little moment they both shared, and John could only thank his instinct for showing him the way to Alex, and, subsequently, love.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there are errors i didn't look over it thoroughly. also ya thanks for reading, boo


End file.
